


Late at Night

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [34]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night, and everyone should be in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Arakawa owns all.

X X X

“I think we should say, ‘I love you’, and kiss every night before going to bed!”

“Don’t we do that already?”

“I wanna make it ‘fficial!”

“Official, you mean?”

“Mm!”

Ed tousled Becca’s hair gently. The strands were so fine and easy to tangle. If he made a rat’s nest Winry had to comb out tomorrow morning, well, he’d hear about it. “Okay, Bec.” Leaning over, he rubbed his nose against hers. “That’s a Briggs Kiss,” he said, making his daughter giggle.

“Daddy!”

He kissed her on the cheek with a loud ‘smack’. “I love you, Isabel Elric.”

Tiny arms wound around his neck, almost tight enough to strangle. Becca kissed him on the cheek, a wet, sloppy thing that Ed was sure left drool marks. “Love you too, Daddy!”

Closing Becca’s door behind him, Ed went to the next room. Simon had his arms folded and an eerily familiar disgusted expression was on his face. “I don’t need a kiss or any of that ‘I love you’ stuff. That’s for girls!”

Ed considered that and thought about men and kissing and had to hide a shudder at the idea of any of the guys he knew puckering up for him. Yeah. Not happening. Not unless a fight was about to break out and that was a taunt, at least. “Okay, Simon. No kisses or stuff.” He sat down on his son’s bed anyway and pulled the boy into a hug. Simon went along with that, hugging back, just as tight as Becca. Maybe tighter. “Goodnight, son.”

“Night, Dad.” Simon looked at the door, his brow creasing. “Is Mom gonna say good night to us, too?”

“She’s finishing up that leg for Mr. Nedobeck, remember? But I’ll make sure she stops in.” The reassurance didn’t really matter. Winry would quit working to say good night to her children, even if they didn’t know it. She’d leave something on their bedside tables or on the beds to let the kids know she’d stopped in, if they were asleep. Ed wondered how she’d learned to do that.

Ruffling Simon’s hair – a little more roughly than he had Becca’s, Simon’s hair was thick and coarse, like his dad’s – Ed left the room, pulling the door to. After standing in the hall for a few seconds, listening for any whimpers or calls, he started down the stairs. It was time for Winry to at least take a break, even if she thought she needed to pull an all-nighter.

He found her slumped over her workbench, cheek pillowed on her crossed arms. Her bandanna had slipped free at some time. The limb was finished to Ed’s eyes, though Winry might think there was still something that needed doing. He stroked her hair, marveling, again, as always, about how soft it was. “Winry. Wake up. It’s time to go to bed.”

“Nn?” One eye opened.

“C’mon, you can sleep in a warm bed, with me, instead of next to Mr. Nedobeck’s cold leg.” Ed guided Winry up, though her exhaustion made her sway. Or maybe, Ed thought, as she leaned against him in a particularly...cushy…way, she was thinking of something else. He caught her chin and lifted it – another marvel: he was taller than Winry and she had to tilt her head back to meet his gaze! – studying her face. The recognizable gleam was in her eyes and that curl of her mouth – oh. Yeah. He felt that grin all through his body.

“Who says I want to sleep?” Winry’s voice was warm and rough and she stretched up to kiss him.

It wouldn’t be the last kiss of the evening, Ed just knew it.

X X X

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Natural_Blue_26 for the prompt of "Edward/Winry, last kiss".


End file.
